A Arte da Sedução
by Dricka P
Summary: Aiolos e Yuzuriha se conhecem durante uma apresentação teatral a ser avaliada pelos grandes mestres da arte grega. Sorteados como parceiros de palco, ambos sentem mútua aversão após a primeira conversa. Conseguirão ignorar este sentimento e vencer?


**A Arte da Sedução**

Era final da década de 80, século XX depois de Cristo.

Em Atenas, um grupo de jovens preparava-se para uma apresentação teatral a ser avaliada pelos grandes mestres e doutores na área. Em sua maioria, formados pela Faculdade de Teatro, Música ou Belas Artes da própria cidade. Dentre os avaliados, muitos não se conheciam e encaravam seus colegas de palco como rivais a serem exterminados. Yuzuriha era um belo exemplo.

– Yuzu o quê? Alguém pode me dizer como se lê este nome? – perguntava Aiolos, um grego de 25 anos, o mais velho a pisar no palco. Em resposta, obteve risadas e gestos claros de que ele não era a única pessoa com dificuldade de leitura e compreensão do nome estrangeiro. Suspirou, com ar de derrota e completou, sem olhar para alguém em específico – Ao menos sabem me dizer o sexo ou nacionalidade desta pessoa?

– Yuzuriha é uma bela japonesa. – afirmou a voz feminina, levemente esnobe.

Acompanhando a direção da voz, o rapaz virou-se. Por um segundo, acreditou que ela tinha poderes mentais, capazes de paralisar qualquer um que a visse. O corpo alto e esguio, modelado por anos de treinamento de algum tipo de artes marciais, apresentava curvas perfeitas. O tom dourado de seus cabelos extremamente lisos (descoloridos e tingidos) valorizavam o contorno do rosto. Os olhos azuis, frutos da lente de contato, ficaram um pouco arredondados com a ajuda da maquiagem e brilhavam como a mais preciosa das jóias. Na opinião de Aiolos, tudo havia lhe caído muito bem, inclusive a justa malha que ela trajava como base para o figurino.

– Ao que parece, as características de sua personagem aliados aos seus traços fez com que você adquirisse uma aparência exótica. Tudo isso é para uma apresentação perfeita? – perguntou-lhe com um largo sorriso.

Yuzuhira olhou-o dos pés à cabeça. O grego, assim como muitos dos que ali se encontravam, era um homem de pele bronzeada pelo sol do Mediterrâneo. Aiolos tinha, ainda, um corpo aparentemente esculpido por um talentoso artista a fim de reproduzir um deus grego de pouco mais de 1,80m. Seu rosto másculo continha um belo par de verdadeiros olhos azuis-esverdeados, curtos cabelos castanhos e era praticamente isento de marcas de expressão. Baseando-se na aparência física, postura e no jeito despojado de andar e vestir, a japonesa concluiu que a idade dele seria de 20 ou 21 anos. Ainda, era nitidamente praticante de algum tipo de esporte. Apostava todas as suas fichas em luta greco-romana. Sorriu.

POFT!

Risos e gargalhadas espalhavam-se pelo ambiente. Atônito, Aiolos chegou a sofrer um leve desequilíbrio. Recuperou-se, massageou a maçã do rosto – agora dolorida e avermelhada – e, com a melhor expressão de quem não entendeu a reação da moça, encarou-a. Yuzuriha, ciente da beleza juvenil de seus quase 19 anos, apenas ajeitou seu traje e firmou o rabo-de-cavalo alto que prendia seu longuíssimo cabelo.

– Isto foi só um aviso. Da próxima vez que ousar rir de mim, vai se arrepender. – ameaçou, dando de dedos.

– Eu não estava rindo de você. – respondeu, peitando-a. – Eu estava rindo para você.

– Pervertido, sem-vergonha! – declarou, atacando-lhe com um novo tapa.

Por reflexo, Aiolos prontamente defendeu-se. Antes que os longos dedos tocassem-lhe agressivamente, o rapaz segurou o pulso fino, sem machucá-la.

– Eu lhe fiz um elogio, mas já me arrependi. Devia ter reparado que é uma dessas metidas que se acha estrela de cinema e passa fome para ficar igual a uma vara de pescar. Ainda bem que sou um ator nato e conseguirei compensar sua falta de talento. Louca! – esbravejou, dando-lhe as costas.

– Não preciso da opinião de um... ignóbil. Eu me garanto! – respondeu, empinando o nariz. Devido à posição do penteado, os fios serpentearam num belo e sedutor movimento quando a jovem repetiu o gesto de seu companheiro de cena.

Para ambos, a primeira impressão havia sido horrível.

"Menininha mimada. Vou dar-lhe uma lição inesquecível.", pensou Aiolos. O rapaz respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por um instante e voltou a visualizar o corpo da japonesa. "Na certa está tentando me seduzir, acha que consegue me atentar com aquele corpo esguio. Falando nisso, que curvas, que temperamento! Deve beijar muito bem e... droga! Não vou cair na armadilha dela."

"Imbecil. Na certa está fazendo isso para tentar me desestabilizar, mas não vou me render ao charme de don Juan de meia tigela e ainda o farei arrepender-se dos insultos. Acha que só porque sou estrangeira sou burra? Se bem que deve ser um desses retardados que pensam com os músculos, mais precisamente os contidos na região localizada entre as pernas. Garanto que toma tanta bomba que já ficou brocha e ainda adora agarrar um homem na luta greco-romana.", afirmou para si mesmo, com um sorriso.

* * *

Manhã do dia seguinte.

Apesar de ser ateniense, Aiolos viu-se obrigado a ficar em um hotel ao lado da faculdade durante os testes. Precisava se concentrar e sabia que o irmão caçula não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem ouvir música no mais alto volume do aparelho de som. Além disso, precisaria enfrentar um grande trânsito no trajeto de 13 km e certamente chegaria cansado e estressado. Por todos estes motivos, preferiu sentir-se confortável e livre de aborrecimentos, mesmo gastando um pouco de suas economias.

Yuzuriha não teve direito à mesma escolha. Era estrangeira e não conhecia a região. Por isso, teve que aceitar a pagar o preço para ter um quarto perto de onde iria prestar o teste. A japonesa, ciente de suas obrigações, acorda com o som do despertador e esfrega os olhos. Manhosamente, coloca o travesseiro recostado ao respaldar da cama, se livra do lençol, apóia os cotovelos no colchão e, com a ajuda dos pés, senta-se. Boceja, fica em pé e se espreguiça. Veste um belo vestido, penteia-se, coloca algumas gotas de perfume e usa uma maquiagem leve. Sai do quarto, tranca-o e, no momento em que vai colocar o molho de chaves em sua bolsa, este cai.

Assim como dizia as descrições do signo de sagitário – signo sobre o qual havia nascido, Aiolos era um pouco preguiçoso, soberbo e muito otimista. Odiava ter horário para acordar, mas gostava de estar em meio a estranhos. Sabia que estava sendo avaliado a cada passo, cada gesto – o que era muito bom, pois assim seus avaliadores perceberiam que ele já se enquadrava na categoria de artista profissional. Respirou fundo, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto, fez a barba e tomou uma ducha. Como de costume, colocou uma camiseta regata justa ao corpo, uma bermuda jeans e calçou um par de sandálias gregas. Arrumou o cabelo com as mãos, perfumou-se e saiu do quarto.

Como sempre acontece, a partir do momento em que algo dá errado, a pessoa é submetida à implacável lei de Murphy. Yuzuriha sabia que aquele seria um dia cheio de problemas, mal-entendidos e longo demais para ser suportado. Contudo, nada poderia fazer. Tinha que ensaiar, tinha que vencer!

Para Aiolos, aquele era um dia perfeito. O sol estava nascendo num céu sem nuvens, receberia a cena para o teste final e começaria a estudar. Sentiu um frio na barriga, sorriu e, ainda distraído com tudo o que poderia acontecer em seu futuro, tropeçou em algo. Não deixou que isso interferisse em seu humor, mas assustou-se com o grito feminino e desequilibrou-se.

A japonesa estava tão concentrada em atrair mal-agouro para si que não percebeu quando o grande vulto aproximou-se. Ainda agachada, sentiu o choque leve, o roçar das pernas cabeludas em si e gritou com a certeza de estar sendo atacada. Como uma boa praticante de artes marciais, afastou-se num pulo, colocou-se em posição de ataque e teve tempo de ver a imagem do seu parceiro de cena caindo no chão, usando as nádegas para amortecer a queda. Um pouco desconfiada, permaneceu imóvel e impassível, embora estivesse com vontade de rir.

– Grande parceira! Não precisa ficar preocupada, moça. Estou bem. – afirmou o sorridente grego, levantando-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Você? – perguntou assustada – O que faz aqui?

– O mesmo que você. Estava indo tomar o café da manhã para receber a cena do teste final quando tropecei no corredor e caí de bunda no chão.

– Ah sei! E por que ficaria em um hotel, num quarto ao lado do meu? Está me perseguindo? Pois saiba que sou faixa-preta em...

– Pode parando com isso! Você nem é tão gostosa assim. – mentiu, estufando o peito para dar mais volume aos músculos perfeitos.

– Agora eu sou feia? Seu... canalha! Vou te mostrar a respeitar uma dama. – afirmou, partindo em sua direção com um chute um pouco mais abaixo da linha do ventre másculo, mirando o centro do corpo, o ponto fraco de qualquer homem.

Aiolos respirou fundo e teve certeza de que a jovem estava com algum problema de audição, interpretação ou era portadora de algum complexo referente ao sexo oposto. Evitou o contato do chute e desviou de todos os ataques posteriores. Gostou dos movimentos dela, comportou-se como se estivesse em meio a um treino de rotina e separou-se quando a japonesa mostrou-se cansada. Sorriu e adorou ver a expressão atônita no rosto alheio. Afastou-se, chamou o elevador e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, mas através da visão periférica percebeu que Yuzuriha estava num misto de irritação e surpresa. Finalmente conseguira chamar-lhe a atenção de forma positiva.

– Também sou estudante de artes marciais e luta greco-romana. Não gosto de bater em mulheres, mas acredito que você seja uma excelente parceira para treinos. Portanto, se quiser, podemos marcar novos embates numa academia aqui perto. Aliás, temos que manter o nosso corpo em forma. – afirmou, jogando charme. – Como ainda não me apresentei, deixe-me fazê-lo. Meu nome é Aiolos. Serei seu companheiro de cena no teste final.

– Eu sei quem é você, só não entendo o motivo de estar me perseguindo.

– Não estou fazendo nada, apenas tentei fazer amizade com a pessoa que dividirá o palco comigo.

– Sei! – suspirou – O elevador chegou.

– Obrigado por avisar.

A japonesa não gostou do sorriso que o outro lhe deu, mas no fundo cogitou a hipótese de estar sendo paranóica. Talvez ele não fosse um homem tão ruim assim. Talvez seu nervosismo para obter a vitória estivesse exagerado. Empinou a cabeça na melhor pose de orgulho, adentrou o elevador antes da porta se fechar e ignorou o grego. No fundo, cogitava a hipótese de pedir-lhe desculpas, mas não o faria.

O sagitariano sorriu internamente ao vê-la ao seu lado. Mesmo sem ter ouvido, sabia que este gesto significava um pedido de desculpas e toda a irritação que ela nutria por ele implicava em paixão. Ele era bonito, simpático e conseguia todas as mulheres que desejasse. Contudo, não iria deixar que ela percebesse que a estratégia de conquista havia sido entendida. Apertou o botão que levava ao térreo, encostou-se na parede do elevador, fechou os olhos e só abriu com o enorme solavanco que seguiu.

Yuzuriha olhou o corpo bronzeado, sentiu-se tentada a tocar os músculos, mas preferiu balançar a cabeça e afastar tais pensamentos. Em sua opinião. Aiolos era muito metido. Suspirou, torcendo para chegar logo e para que a onde de azar não interferisse em nada mais naquele dia. Contudo, alguém estava mesmo disposto a brincar consigo. Prova disso foi o fato do elevador ter repentinamente parado com um solavanco, obrigando-a a ficar a sós com o grego.

– O que aconteceu?

– Se não percebeu, o elevador parou e, pelo visto, foi devido a uma queda de energia. – afirmou, cruzando os braços. – Acho que hoje estamos ambos sem sorte.

– Você pode estar sem sorte. Eu só estou desatento.

– Muito bem, senhor desatento. Poderia fazer o favor de identificar o botão de emergência e apertá-lo? Talvez alguém ouça o seu chamado.

– Claro! Será um prazer. – afirmou, aproximando-se da caixa de botões. – Já fiz o que me pediu, senhorita. Agora é só ter um pouco de paciência.

– Espero que não demore. Odeio ficar presa em lugares fechados.

Diante de tal afirmativa, Aiolos nada comentou. Observou-a atentamente e percebeu que ela começava a suar. Pelo que tudo indicava, Yuzuriha era claustrofóbica e ele deveria estar pronto para uma crise. Agradeceu, internamente, por ter sido obrigado a fazer um curso de primeiros-socorros e estar apto a atender caso fosse preciso. Se antes não se importava com o tempo, agora torcia para que fossem tirados dali com urgência.

A japonesa estava sentindo calor. Não era exatamente claustrofóbica, mas não gostava de ficar em locais fechados. Ainda mais se este recinto fosse um elevador, parado entre o oitavo e o nono andar de um prédio. Principalmente por ficar junto de um homem estranho. Percebeu que Aiolos a ficava encarando e isto comprovava que ele não era tão santo quanto havia afirmado anteriormente. Por experiência própria, sabia que nenhum homem prestava. E se ele aproveitasse a situação para tomá-la à força? "Se ele não fosse tão bom em artes marciais, seria fácil resolver, mas... além de ser talentoso, ainda é rápido. Certamente está num nível acima do meu. Droga! Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia. Não devia ter saído do quarto."

O tempo passou lentamente e ambos permaneceram estáticos, apreensivos pelo comportamento alheio. Aiolos olhou para seu relógio de pulso e permaneceu inquieto. Sentou-se no chão, respirou fundo e ficou cabisbaixo. Não se importava se estava com companhia, mas sabia que teria muito a perder se permanecesse ali.

– Aiolos, você está bem?

– Eu... eu tenho que sair daqui.

– Droga! Você está pálido. Claustrofobia?

– Não. E você?

– Também não. Confesso ser um pouco hiperativa e por isso fico impaciente com locais fechados, mas não chega a ser claustrofobia. Estou apenas um pouco insegura com a posição em que paramos. Na verdade, tenho mais medo dessa coisa despencar do que ter que ficar num lugar tão apertado.

Ele riu, nervosamente. Olhou novamente o relógio de pulso e começou a suar frio. Precisava sair dali a tempo de honrar com o compromisso inadiável. Tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu uma forte vertigem.

– Você está pálido. O que está sentindo?

– Vai... ficar tudo bem, só preciso sair daqui.

– Aiolos, pára de bancar o durão e diz logo o que está acontecendo. Você não está bem e isso é evidente. – exigiu, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

– Sofro de perturbações nervosas e preciso tomar meu remédio na hora certa. Caso contrário, desenvolverei uma crise similar à de síndrome do pânico.

– Acalme-se e respire fundo. Você não tem um comprimido aí?

– Tenho, mas não posso tomar em jejum.

– Maravilha! – ironizou – Ainda bem que estou aqui contigo. Tenho um pacote de bolachas na bolsa, você quer?

– Eu... Sim, mas eu não posso. São suas.

– Coma logo antes que eu me arrependa! Não quero ficar com um retardado dando piti. – afirmou, estendendo um pacote de bolachas salgadas.

Aiolos aceitou a oferta, sorriu, comeu 3 bolachas e ingeriu um comprimido redondo, de tonalidade marrom. Continuou a comer o conteúdo do pacote de forma educada, sentiu o impacto quando o elevador começou a mover-se e voltou a ficar em pé. Encarou-a de forma agradecida.

– Obrigado. Se não fosse você, poderia até perder o direito ao teste final. Posso dar-lhe um abraço?

– Só fiz o que era melhor para mim, mas tudo bem, me abrace! – autorizou, fingindo descaso.

O grego a envolveu num largo e apertado abraço. Fingindo-se ainda inseguro, deixou as mãos deslizarem pelas costas perfeitas e aspirou o doce perfume da japonesa. "Sabia que o pacote de Confete ainda me seria favorável. Desde quando eu tenho problemas nervosos? Aiolia teria rido se visse a minha encenação. Te peguei, Yuzuriha!", afirmou para si. Beijou o rosto da jovem, afastou-se e esperou a porta se abrir. Saiu em linha reta, olhando novamente para sua companheira. Esta batalha havia sido ganha! Agora teria que dar continuidade à guerra. Sorriu.

Yuzuriha nada entendeu do comportamento de Aiolos. Talvez fosse trauma de alguma crise nervosa antiga, mas o fato é que ele realmente parecia agradecido. Como japonesa, não estava acostumada a esse tipo de afeto, mas já tinha ouvido falar da mania que muitos ocidentais tinha de abraçar. O sagitariano estava sendo apenas amigável. Prova disso foi o fato dele a ter chamado de anjo durante o abraço e sorrido ao final. Se era difícil entender os homens, mais difícil era entender um grego. Sorriu para ele e seguiu em direção ao restaurante.

"É, Aiolos, o destino contribuiu para que eu pudesse vê-lo no chão, tremendo de medo e precisando da minha ajuda. Dou-me por satisfeita.", pensou. Nunca admitiria, mas chegou a sentir-se penalizada com a cena. Não pensaria mais nisso. Apenas se concentraria em seu desempenho artístico, na prova final.


End file.
